


Night

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is awakened in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Iwaizumi's eyes snapped open as a hand clamped down over his mouth. A voice whispered in the dark. 

"Iwa-chan , you have to be quiet."

The hand left his mouth. "What the fuck are y-" 

The hand was over his mouth again. " _Please_ , Iwa-chan. Someone's gonna catch us if you're too loud." Oikawa's whisper came out in a rush. 

Iwaizumi, blinking the last of his sleepiness away, finally registered the presence that was laying comfortably between his spread legs, and the hand wrapped around his cock. He exhaled slowly and managed to lower his voice.

"What are you doing?" 

The hand wrapped around him gave a few light strokes that made Iwaizumi see stars in the dark room. 

"I think you know  _exactly_  what I'm doing." 

"Fuck." Iwaizumi muttered as the hand squeezed the head of his cock gently. 

"Mmm, such a dirty mouth, Iwa-chan. Though," Iwaizumi could feel  warm breath on the side of his erection, "I don't have much room to talk." 

Oikawa's tongue was on him, lightly tracing over the delicate  veins. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply and his hands found Oikawa's hair. Oikawa gave a content hum and let his tongue make more contact. 

Oikawa breathed a small laugh against his flushed skin as he ran a finger over his tip. "You're already leaking so much, Iwa-chan." 

The head of his cock was suddenly wrapped in a wet heat that made his toes curl and a surprised moan escape his lips. He untangled one hand from Oikawa's hair and draped his arm over his mouth, biting into his forearm to stop any more noises. 

Oikawa bobbed a few times, making his throat contract in a way that made Iwaizumi want to come right away. He bit his arm harder and moaned as quietly as he could. 

There was a lewd wet pop as Oikawa released him. There was some rustling and a pleased mewling before Oikawa was on him again. He released his teeth from his arm. 

"Are you-" Iwaizumi cleared his throat, embarrassed by how quavery and needy his voice sounded. "Are you touching yourself Tooru?" 

Oikawa let out a low whine that reverberated through Iwaizumi's cock that answered his question and made his hips buck. Oikawa was unfazed, taking in the extra length with another small noise. 

Iwaizumi's hips couldn't stop moving, encouraged every time Oikawa moaned around his mouthful. 

"You, ah, like it when I fuck your mouth don't you." He breathed, accentuating his words with a deep thrust. 

Oikawa released him and let out a loud moan, his free hand holding tight to Iwaizumi's thigh as his other hand worked between his legs. Iwaizumi felt something hot and wet hit his thigh as Oikawa came. Iwaizumi followed him, knowing the noise he made was too loud but at that moment not caring, the only thing he cared about was the person between his legs, and how good this felt, how good Oikawa could make him feel. 

He was still breathing hard when Oikawa pouted, "Iwa-chan, you know you can't say dirty things to me or I finish too quickly." 

"Well it's your fault for assaulting me when I'm trying to sleep, Shittykawa" 

Even though Iwaizumi couldn't see in the dark, he knew Oikawa was smiling. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan" 

Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks burning as he mumbled his reply. 

Oikawa crawled up his chest and laid on top of him. 

"I didn’t catch that Iwa-chan." 

By the sing-song tone of his voice, Iwaizumi knew he had heard him, but he said it again, nonetheless. 

"I love you too." 

Oikawa kissed the tip of his nose before snuggling into his chest.


End file.
